Midnight at Mungo's
by SecretFruits
Summary: Molly, Minerva, and Tonks are on an Order mission when everything goes horribly wrong. Minerva cannot always protect her students. But she'll always true. Drabble.


Written For:

September Back to School Challenge:

\- Team: The Handy Hitwitches

\- Prompt: Uniform (Object)

Celtic Challenge:

\- The Story of Cesair

\- Uses adventure, gender role swap, Molly, Minerva

Hogwarts Houses Competition:

\- House: Gryffindor

\- Category: Drabble

\- Prompt: Portkey (Object)

Writing Club: "I'll do whatever it takes."

Word Count: 655

Thanks to Lumi for the beta! And thanks to my lovely readers and reviewers!

* * *

Minerva stood with Molly and Tonks outside Sturgis Podmore's ward. It was late at night, and their stolen Healer's uniforms weighed ominously on their shoulders.

Down the hallway, someone wailed. Minerva jumped. She'd been on edge ever since Molly's boggart. That cry suddenly had the face of Hermione or Harry…

 _Or Tonks_. She had been furious when Albus had let Bill, Charlie, and Tonks join the Order. Not after Gideon, Marlene, James...

They were of age. It was their choice. They would have been offended to know how Minerva felt.

Nevertheless, she and Molly had volunteered tonight for the same reason. To keep the _children_ at home. And if they _did_ come along, she could protect them.

No harm would come to Tonks.

"Well," Minerva murmured. "Might as well try the simplest thing. _Alohamora._ "

To nobody's surprise, nothing happened. Molly pulled out her own wand, then started running through simple unlocking spells. Minerva scanned the hallway. With luck she could be in the Great Hall for breakfast.

Tonks stiffened. "Leave."

" _What."_ Minerva heard Molly shuffle towards Tonks, sounding confused. "What do -"

"It's a trap, _leave!"_ Before Minerva could blink, Tonks had shot five successive curses. Red and green lights flew down the hallway. Then there was a crack.

At least ten Death Eaters surrounded robes radiated some sort of hollowness. For a moment, Minerva was captivated. For a moment, her own plain uniform had melted away, absorbed into their encompassing blackness…

Another blast from Tonks's wand brought her back to reality.

"STUPEFY!" She stood back to back with Molly, who was moving her own wand even faster than Tonks.

"Expelliarmus. _Stupefy. Stupefy!"_ Molly dodged a curse, shoving Minerva out of the way.

Minerva moved to cover Tonks, who had dived into Sturgis's room. " _Protego!"_

A portrait went flying, nearly hitting Molly. Five men stood over Minerva, their robes close enough to touch her. But slowly their numbers were dwindling...they might just have a chance...

Suddenly she felt a chill. Images swam in front of her - _her broken engagement, her dead husband, Lily's dead body, the size of the Order dwindling…_

 _The Order. Tonks. Her happy smile, her clumsy helpfulness._ Minerva needed to get Tonks to safety. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The air warmed. Then she felt something pushed into her hand, and heard someone whisper. " _Portus."_

She was vaguely aware of Molly beside her as she hit the ground. She drew her wand immediately. "Pr -"

But it was Remus and Sirius at her side. Remus clutched her, his voice faint. "Where - where's Tonks? Where's Sturgis?"

Molly, leaning on Arthur in shock, opened her mouth. No sound came out.

Sirius looked horrified. "She's not…"

"She shoved a Portkey at us. I - we were expected. Badly outnumbered." Molly's voice was devoid of emotion. Minerva met her eyes, her own fears reflected. "We should have known. Sturgis is valuable to them too."

Instantly, Sirius sent Dumbledore a messenger Patronus. Then they waited. Finally Tonks appeared, out of breath and ragged.

Remus and Molly both grabbed her. " _Dear,_ are you hurt? Merlin, we were so worried, so..." Molly plopped her on a couch. Nobody was breathing.

"I'm okay. Had to let Sturgis go. Too many." She tried to summon a glass of water, but knocked over a cushion instead. "Too...so tired…"

Molly opened her mouth, now looking furious, but Minerva got there first. With a resounding _WHACK_ she slapped Tonks across the face. "What in _Merlin's name_ were you _thinking._ "

The room was dead silent. Tonks mouth was hanging open, highlighting the welt on her cheek. Minerva felt disgusted with herself. She had _never_ struck a student.

She was still furious.

Finally, Tonks met her eyes. She was clutching Molly's hand, as if afraid Molly was about to hit her too. But her voice was resolute.

"I'll do whatever it takes. You both have children to take care of."

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'm honestly super dissatisfied with this piece...so I'd really appreciate concrit on it, even more so than on my other pieces. Thanks!


End file.
